commonwealthtribalwarsfandomcom-20200213-history
World 64
World 64 was the mother world, this is where the entire Commonwealth raid begun. Although there had been several /b/-based Tribal Wars raids before World 64, this was the world of which the Commonwealth was born. The Story The world had begun uniquely compared to any future worlds, as even those who are today considered oldfriends were new to the game. Most didn't know how the game function or how to play and almost every player were following the same guide. The world begun very smoothly and by the end of the month the Commonwealth had taken over World 64 like a tumor. It wasn't long before a lot of people lost interest and in the end, the best of the best were left. The tribes started mixed and people were mix-matched into random tribes which didn't had no dependencies on their location, as this created chaos new decisions were made. Instead of random tribes, each province of the world got a specific tribe. Province 77 (K77) for example got CW-77 (Commonwealth-77) as their specific province tribe, this sorted out the chaotic problems with people being in tribes with other people too far from themselves. One of the most known tribes from before the province tribes was DESU - /b/rother. Unfortunately even the tribes that were made to create order, created chaos. A lot of new players had had the need to create tribes for their province, and this led to newfriends being owners of tribes which gave them admin privileges on the forums. This led to immense cleansing and eventually led to the term "ethnic cleansing" or "ethnic cleanser", this also meant that new tribes were had to be made. This meant a lot of players in other tribes were left out and eventually gave up due to the betrayal of oldfriends who had left them to the sharks. The newfriends' curse upon the oldfriends did come true, as people from the new tribes eventually got nobled and destroyed by stronger tribes. Mainly Fear? or ~THKT~ who were also the main enemies of Commonwealth. These nobled cities eventually meant that World 64 came to an end, and most people migrated to a new world, either World 66 or World 67 both of which didn't go as well as World 64 in the long run. Notable playersCategory:Worlds During World 64 raid, there were several notable players, most of their specific information can be read on their profiles which can be found by searching for it. whatever100 - whatever100 also known as TyroneTremaine was one of the founders of the Commonwealth, he inspired a lot of old- and newfriends to fight on whilst they actively fought for the jimmies to be rustled, he eventually betrayed everyone in a later world. LeMonkeyFace - LeMonkeyFace was the one true leader of World 64, sadly he had left to backpack in Asia and since then no one had seen him. His 'death' was inspiration for a lot of oldfriends who fought for his return. Joffess '- Along with LeMonkeyFace they both ruled most of the World 64 tribes after TyroneTremaine got banned. [[KAHNNNNN|'KAHNNNNN]]' '- KAHN was the Commonwealth's owner movie streamer, every evening KAHN had a new movie to stream. AnalAvenger '- AnalAvenger started in late World 64 in the North Eastern part of the world, he was mostly known for the .Escobar attack, which can be seen on it's wikia page. Notable tribes A lot of the notable tribes eventually died away, but the first and best known tribes will be written down below for future acknowledgement of the existence of these tribes. '''chan4 '- thechan The absolutely first tribe to be made in World 64. 'DESU '- /b/rother More known as the tribe that did the most rustling, DESU rustled a lot of jimmies and mostly known for this. '''CW-77 - Commonwealth 4lulz The first of many provincial tribes, most specifically made for the K77 province.